Question: Simplify the expression. $(2y-1)(-y+6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2y-1}$ onto the ${-y}$ and ${6}$ $ = {-y}({2y-1}) + {6}({2y-1})$ Then distribute the ${-y}.$ $ = ({-y} \times {2y}) + ({-y} \times {-1}) + {6}({2y-1})$ $ = -2y^{2} + y + {6}({2y-1})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = -2y^{2} + y + ({6} \times {2y}) + ({6} \times {-1})$ $ = -2y^{2} + y + 12y - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -2y^{2} + 13y - 6$